videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Duke Nukem 3D
|diseñador = |desarrollador = |sistemas = |lanzamiento = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = |otros = |MobyGames = |IDGF = |UVList = }} Duke Nukem 3D es un videojuego 3D de acción en primera persona, creado y distribuido por 3D Realms en 1996. Es la continuación de dos juegos de plataforma anteriores, Duke Nukem y Duke Nukem II. La extensión del juego recibe el nombre de Duke Nukem 3D Atomic Edition. El juego Diseño de niveles Un gran atractivo del juego es el diseño de sus niveles y su gran variedad de acertijos. Contrario a los shooters que le preceden, en Duke Nukem 3D se puede apreciar una gran variedad de niveles, que incluyen espacios abiertos y ambientación desde calles a ciudades sumergidas o estaciones espaciales. Además, estos niveles no tienen un desarrollo completamente lineal, existiendo un gran número de recovecos y pasadizos, lo que los hace muy atractivos para el modo multijugador. Los niveles están decorados también con una cierta variedad de objetos, algunos de los cuales permiten interacción con el jugador o su destrucción. Armas y equipamiento El juego incluye una amplia variedad de armas, desde la clásica pistola o escopeta, a armas experimentales capaces de congelar o encoger a los enemigos, pasando por lanzamisiles o bombas por control remoto. El jugador también puede recoger una serie de objetos durante los distintos niveles que otorgan al personaje algunas capacidades. Por ejemplo, están disponibles esteroides para incrementar la fuerza y velocidad del jugador, un equipo de buceo, un jetpack para poder volar, gafas de visión nocturna o el llamado Holoduke, que no es sino un doble holográfico de Duke Nukem, utilizado para distraer a los enemigos. Enemigos También en Duke Nukem 3D hay una gran variedad de enemigos, de fuerza creciente según se avanza en el juego. Algunos de estos enemigos hacen uso de armas u objetos comunes al personaje del juego, por lo que al morir estos, Duke Nukem puede recogerlos. Además de estos enemigos, como es común en este tipo de juegos, al final de cada fase hay un jefe de nivel. * Protozoid Slimer * Enforcer * Sentry Drone * Assault Commander * Turret * Protector Drone * Mini-Battlelord Enemigos de fin de fase: * Battlelord * Overlord * Cycloid Emperor * Queen Alien (sólo en Plutonium Pak) Multijugador Duke Nukem 3D dispone de un modo multijugador a través del cual pueden jugar hasta 8 jugadores. Este modo se puede configurar para que durante el juego también haya enemigos controlados por la máquina o se juegue en modo cooperativo contra los enemigos. Historia Desastre en Los Ángeles Duke Nukem llega a la ciudad de los Ángeles proveniente de la batalla contra los rigelatins (Duke Nukem II), esperando una gran bienvenida, cuando de repente, está a punto de perder la vida cuando su nave se precipita contra el cielo de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Allí encuentra una ciudad desolada por la destrucción causa de una nueva invasión alienígena. Duke Nukem debe intentar salvar el mundo y averiguar los cuestionables motivos que llevan a los alienígenas a secuestrar a las jóvenes humanas encerrándolas en extrañas crisálidas. En este episodio nuestro intrépido héroe deberá recorrer las calles de la ciudad ocupada, pasando por el barrio chino e incluso la cárcel, donde perderá todas sus posesiones, hasta conseguir llegar al Abismo, el último nivel donde encontrará una nave alienígena con un Señor de la Guerra esperándote. Consta de seis niveles. Uno de ellos es secreto y sólo cabe acceder a él encontrando una salida secreta especial en uno de los niveles restantes. Apocalipsis Lunar Al derrotar al Señor de la Guerra del episodio anterior, Duke observa en los monitores como los invasores envían a las jóvenes mujeres en horrendas crisálidas verdes hacia una de las naves nodrizas interestelares. Es por esto por lo que decide saltar al espacio exterior e intentar detener los malvados planes de los extraterrestres. En este episodio se pueden observar nuevas plataformas, hasta entonces impensables, ambientadas en el espacio. Duke recorre el puerto espacial y la estación de Fusión y otros parajes, invadidos por nuevos enemigos más feroces y numerosos, hasta llegar a la propia Luna terrestre, donde librarás una gran batalla contra el Overlord. Consta de once niveles. Esta vez dos de ellos son secretos. Ciudad Metralla Duke regresa una vez más a la Tierra tras su gran victoria espacial. Sin embargo los problemas han empeorado, ya que mientras nuestro héroe se encontraba lejos, una nueva invasión alienígena llegó a nuestro querido planeta. En Ciudad Metralla podremos disfrutar de nuevas arquitecturas urbanas antes no vista en videojuegos, visitando el Banco de la Ciudad, la zona inundada, un bar de shushi, las zona del metro… y el estadio de fútbol americano, donde te batirás contra el todo poderoso emperador Cíclope, tu más letal enemigo, en una lucha sin precedentes. Consta, de nuevo, de once niveles; dos de ellos secretos. Tecnología La tercera parte del juego supuso un gran cambio respecto a sus predecesores, incluyéndose la tercera dimensión, aunque ficticia. Los mapas seguían siendo en 2D, y el resto de elementos del juego a través de sprites, y no con polígonos. Sin embargo, el motor gráfico, denominado Build, permitía hacer cosas bastante más complejas que las que podían hacerse con motores anteriores, como el utilizado en Doom. Debido a este falso 3D, Duke Nukem 3D fue considerado como 2.5D. No sería hasta la salida de Quake en la que los juegos de acción en primera persona comenzarían a utilizar motores totalmente en 3D. Críticas Duke Nukem 3D fue duramente criticado por su marcada actitud machista. En el videojuego, pueden verse por distintos niveles prostitutas o strippers, las cuales destapan sus pechos si el jugador les ofrece dinero. Asimismo, la violencia demostrada por el videojuego, así como las frases que de vez en cuando dice el personaje, también fueron motivo de controversia. Con todo esto, el juego incluye la posibilidad de activar una especie de Control Paterno, que eliminaba del juego todo el contenido que pudiera resultar ofensivo o perjudicial para los menores de edad. Comunidad y extras Con el paso del tiempo, Duke Nukem se ha convertido en un verdadero fenómeno mediático. A través de internet es posible encontrar numerosos mods del juego, con nuevas armas, objetos, enemigos o niveles. Con el motor de juego de Duke Nukem, los fans han realizado una gran cantidad de nuevas versiones, ya sea inspirados en películas o directamente por la imaginación. Asimismo, se comercializaron gran cantidad de extensiones del juego, además de una versión actualizada que, además de corregir algunos bugs, incluía un cuarto episodio (Plutonium Pak). Algunas extensiones conocidas son Duke Caribbean, Duke Xtreme, Duke Zone!, Duke Nuclear Winter o Duke it Out in DC. También se creó el High Resolution Pack, en el que los enemigos pasaron a ser en 3D, y los sprites de las manos y armas pasaron a ser.PNG, con mayor calidad y transparencia Secuelas y versiones * Duke Nukem (GameBoy Color) * Duke Nukem 3D (PC) * Duke Nukem 64 (Nintendo 64) * Duke Nukem: Zero Hour (Nintendo 64) * Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (Playstation) * Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes (Playstation) * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project (PC) * Duke Nukem Advance (GameBoy Advance) * Duke Nukem Mobile (Tapwave Zodiac, Teléfonos móviles) * Duke Nukem Forever Código fuente El código fuente de Duke Nukem 3D fue liberado bajo licencia GPL el 1 de abril de 2003, aunque los derechos sobre el juego permanecen bajo la propiedad de 3D Realms. El juego fue rápidamente portado por aficionados a sistemas operativos modernos como Microsoft Windows, Linux y Mac OS X e incluso a sistemas operativos para móviles como symbian. Esto le dio al juego una segunda juventud, haciéndolo de nuevo muy popular en internet. Asimismo, se crearon programas para iniciar partidas entre varios jugadores para estos puertos. Enlaces externos * Duke Nukem 3D oficial * Duke España * Guía de secretos * Web con multitud de mods * Duke Nukem 3D : Full Powa Page officielle * Duke3DWiki (wikia en inglés) ;Motores * xDuke Duke Nukem 3D Port (sitio en inglés) * JonoF's Duke Nukem 3D Port (sitio en inglés) * EDuke32 Duke Nukem 3D Port (sitio en inglés) * Rancidmeat Duke Nukem 3D Port (sitio en inglés) ;Launchers multijugador para los motores * Dukester X Multiplayer Launcher (sitio en inglés) * Dukonnector Multiplayer Launcher (sitio en inglés)